wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Amberstaff
|image= }} The Order of Amberstaff, also known as the Amberstaff Coalition, is a magical organization based around experimentation, investigation, an developing insight into the six realms of existence. Amberstaff is a neutral organization that works gladly with Horde and Alliance alike in order to acquire the best ability to continue their work. History The Primarch Amberstaff is the sacred item passed down through the generations of the Archwizards. Bestowed upon to a prospective apprentice by their previous master Archwizard to become the next staple to wield the arcanic gem. It’s vast capabilities have allowed this gemstone to relinquish a fraction of its strength upon other Amber stones to birth new staves. Eventually, the spreading influence of the staff’s strength was restored and has allowed Archwizards to take on apprentices trusted with this ever-expansive power. The First Archwizard’s name, although erased from history itself, was known to be the first of hundred Magi to be forged during the Troll Wars long ago. The Second used the Primarch Amberstaff to bring about a new age for the gemstone, a coalition of apprentices; those born with the innate influence over the several schools of magic gather to the sigil of arcane: The Order of Amberstaff. Unfortunately all was not well with the newly formed Order. The Order of Amberstaff stands active with its freshly developed diversity in the different schools of magic, supporting anything from pyromancy to umbramancy. Masters taught their students of the ramifications of magic in all fields, all magic was deadly in their own recourse. The Dalarani senate disagreed with their diverse teachings and conflict arose from between the two powers. Dalaran, with simply more to work with, forced the Amberwizards to embark on a new journey to find a home and escape from the tyrannical control: Ambermill. Out of Character :Safe and fun guild environment With maturity and fellowship in highest regards; trolling, harassment, bullying, and distasteful topics will not be tolerated. Any OOC “drama” will be handled with all guild members’ best intentions in mind. Although, guild chat and our discord are for mature audiences. If raunchy jokes are not your taste, I do not suggest joining the Order. :Character progression The Order of Amberstaff is an immersive magical guild. We build upon magical progression through in-character lessons, with apprenticeship being a common theme throughout the Order. Regardless of magical or non-magical skill level, we guarantee satisfaction for growing with your character. :Quality roleplay Care and effort is put into planning out quality events for all members of the guild. We will continue to grow as a guild, so we will ensure to recruit quality members to attend all events. :A variety of immersive scenarios to participate in All members of the Order are free to schedule and lead their own events, so there are bound to be special flavors to each kind. It could be an investigation of an abandoned ruin, traversing a heavily trapped illusionary mage tower. Or even perhaps a feast with the whole Order. :Unique event systems Every event has a chance to run into some.. sticky situations. Those who lead events have their own style to engaging in such manners. Mostly inspired by DnD DMing, we can ensure each event will be unique in their own way :Current content and more Feel like running some battlegrounds, or hitting up a few raids? The Order does it too! We have a competent core group of members ready and willing to participate in any in-game shenanigans that you have an itch for! Notes and references Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guild